Fireworks
by leopardsnow
Summary: Deidara and Sakura share a moment under an exploding sky. AU. One shot. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Author's Note: There is lemon. If you don't like it, please don't read it. This is rated M for a reason. Also, reviews are greatly appreciated, and if you do leave one, please feel free to request a one-shot featuring any pairing you desire (:**

"Come on Sakura!" Deidara's cheerful voice rang out clearly in the still evening air. "We're going to miss it, yeah!"

"Don't be ridiculous. It doesn't start until nine o'clock, and you know we always get here early for a reason." Sakura said playfully. The pinkette smiled inwardly. He was like a child sometimes, and after pulling two shifts at the hospital, Sakura was really not feeling the climb she was undertaking on what felt like the largest hill in Konoha. However, Deidara's childlike passion for his work was something that had attracted her in the first place; his ability to put the real world aside and revel in his imagination was a welcome reprieve from the everyday hardships of running a hospital. Plus, this hill was the best viewing place for the upcoming demonstration and their spot, a relatively flat area surrounded by large bushes, was secluded and private, yet gave an unobstructed view of the dusky purple sky.

By the time Sakura reached the clearing, Deidara had dutifully spread out a large blanket and poured two glasses (or rather red solo cups) of red wine. She sat down and snatched the glass from him, taking a delicate sniff and reveling in the spicy scent of the drink. They clinked glasses and shared a chaste kiss before Sakura took her first sip, relishing the wine's sweet tartness. Deidara then lay down, kicking off his shoes, and Sakura followed suit, curling up against her blonde haired boyfriend before nuzzling his neck, strategically placing kisses along his jawline.

"And you said you were tired, yeah." Deidara managed as Sakura continued her ministrations and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Well, my dear, this is a holiday tradition…" Sakura purred, looking up at him with glimmering viridescent eyes alight with mischief. "You're not going to break our tradition, right?" she asked, her voice sultry. "After all, I do enjoy this holiday oh so very much…" the pink haired vixen gave his crotch a gentle squeeze, provoking an instant response.

Deidara reciprocated by unbuttoning her blouse, leaving a trail of kisses from her throat to her breasts, delighting in the sharp gasp as he undid her bra and nuzzled her perfect, perky breasts. He massaged one and suckled the other, receiving a needy moan in return.

Sakura responded by pressing herself against him, drawing out a groan as their bodies ground together and shifted restlessly, both parties eager to further the current proceedings. Her nails scraped down his now bare back, and she stretched up to lightly bite his nipples, successfully eliciting a soft groan.

"You ready babe?" Deidara growled out, slipping his hands underneath her skirt and rubbing her intimately through her very damp panties. "You sure as hell sound like it, yeah."

Sakura could only whimper, for Deidara's nimble fingers and talented mouth had driven her crazy with need. She managed to shove him off and removed her skirt and underwear, gladly assisting Deidara with his all too constricting pants and being sure to be quite… touchy… in the process.

"So, baby, how do want it tonight?" Deidara whispered in her ear, rubbing himself against her core. "I picked last time, yeah. You want it rough, like last time?" He said this while pulling her hair and grinding against her, not giving her the satisfaction of having him in her yet. "Or just hot and heavy, yeah?"

Sakura's green eyes snapped to emerald fire as she grinned at him evilly. "Actually, I've got a little something I've wanted to try…" With that, she shoved him so he was on his back, smirking at the way she obviously eyed his defined abs and pecs. "Open up your legs." Deidara complied, giving her an amused look.

Sakura deftly took her left foot and placed it to the side of his right arm, then, stretching into a lunge, put her right leg behind herself then slipped him inside her. Deidara groaned. "Fuck, Sakura, that is so fucking hot."

She proceeded to put her hands on his chest as leverage and moved herself up and down sensuously, her walls clenching down on him as Deidara guided her movements with his hands gripping her hips.

"Ah fuck…" Deidara hissed, growing frustrated at his slipping control. "It's my turn now, yeah." Carefully, but firmly, her flipped her over, raking her with his eyes and taking in her ruffled hair and emerald eyes now glazed with lust. "Fuck, I love you Sakura…" he groaned before sliding into her.

She responded by moaning and wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, drawing him in deeper and pulling him in for a long kiss. His lips clashed with hers in a hungry battle, tongue demanding entrance and plundering her mouth, leaving her breathless. Faster and faster he moved, building up the glorious sensations, taking her harder than usual, and Sakura could not but help admire his power and his energy, yet melted at his sweetness and he dove down for another kiss and entwined her hand with his.

She cried out when she came, walls rippling with her release, and Deidara fell apart soon after, uttering a deep groan as he lost himself inside her.

He collapsed by her side, both panting and both utterly satisfied. Then, the now black sky erupted into a molten display of color, reds and blues and greens and golds coming together in a glorious explosive display. Deidara sighed and pulled her closer.

"You're art is so beautiful." Sakura said at last. He had engineered this display for the city, she knew. When it came to this, perfection was a requirement. A pink crosette spun across the sky, bright cherry comets splitting into streaking tailed stars. "It's… it's…"

"A bang, yeah." Deidara looked down on her. "But you are by far the most beautiful… the moment is forever fleeting, but the memory is cherished. I love you, Sakura, and I will love you forever, no matter what happens."

"I love you too, Deidara. Happy fourth of July." she murmured, pressing her lips against his.

They met in a blaze of fire, raw emotion rushing through them as they sat, kissing under an exploding, iridescent rainbow sky.


End file.
